


Aftertaste

by beatrixlowe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrixlowe/pseuds/beatrixlowe
Summary: After the events of the anima ova Bittersweet Memories, Ignis has been calling Noctis every morning to ask what he wants to eat. An impulsive burst of frustration led to an unreasonable request - Kaiseki - and now Noctis can't take back his words. His guilt, Ignis' uncertainties, their childhood memories, eventually spiral into something else, shining light on what they had both been hiding.





	1. Chapter 1

Regret plagued Noctis' mind and made it impossible for him to focus in class. He really shouldn't have said that. No matter how annoyed he had been, he should have just given the usual response instead of making such an unreasonable demand. Ignis must be pissed at him now. If word travelled to his father, he could forget about returning to his own apartment, and instead say hello again to the confines of the boring castle.

Or, even worse, Ignis would actually work to fulfil that demand.

Noctis held his head and sighed. He did not notice when Prompto hijacked the seat in front of him.

"Someone having love troubles?"

"Huh?!"

His candid frown ended up immortalised as the shutters went click. Behind that camera, Prompto let out a cheeky grin so full of cheer it was hard to be angry at him.

"Princely Expressions 101! Hey, what do you think? Sounds like a good name for the collection."

"And what exactly are you going to do with it?"

"Sell it, of course!" Prompto gave a playful wink. "Let’s see, I’m sure the beautiful lady who’s been making you lunchboxes lately would be my first customer."

There was a short silence, in which Noctis imagined the scene and blanched at the idea before realising the misunderstanding.

"No, wait, this is not--"

"Seafood risotto cooked to perfection, fresh prawns peeled and arranged, garnished with parsley..." Prompto leaned forward and inhaled deeply. "...Ah, the smell of love. You're so lucky, Noct!"

"It’s Ignis."

"Yeah of course it's...what?" Suddenly all serious, Prompto paused, leaned back and studied Noctis. A wary smile then tugged his lips. "Ah, sorry, I didn't know. But don't worry, I'm cool with it, and I won't tell anyone!"

"That's not it."

Sighing heavily for the umpteenth time, Noctis thought he’d share with Prompto more about his childhood friend, adviser and substitute-mom - Ignis. He talked about the never-ending nagging and how he was constantly reminded to comb his hair, drink more water, eat vegetables, walk without slouching, sit without tapping his feet, among many other ridiculous details that no one else would care about. One thing led to the next and before long Noctis went from regaling his childhood attempts to run away from Ignis, to their more recent conflicts.

"Ever since that cup noodles night, he's been coming over every day to cook for me. I mean, I'm grateful that he's doing all these, but it's really not necessary!"

"You feel like you're being treated as a kid."

"Yes, exactly!" Finally, someone who understood him. Noctis brightened up. "I'm not a chef but, you know, I can sort of throw things together in a pan. Besides, he has his own duties at the castle, and school work, but he still comes over and nags at me about the importance of balanced nutrition. Can you believe it, now he calls me every morning to ask what I want to eat. Every morning! So today I..."

Reminded of his mistake, Noctis became silent and held his head again. Ignis must be researching the recipes and doing grocery shopping right about now. He should have known how that man possessed a determined spirit, and a request for the eastern feast known as Kaiseki would only be another challenge to overcome. Never mind how it could consist of more than 12 dishes, Ignis would research the history of the feast and strive to concoct something truly worthy of royalty. In wanting Ignis to stop coming over and devote more time to himself, Noctis had accomplished the exact opposite. Some sort of friend he was.

"Noct? You ok?" Came the concerned voice.

"Say, Prompto, how should I apologise?"

"It depends on why you're apologising?" Prompto had his head tilted to one side, clearly wanting to hear more, but Noctis didn’t feel like talking about it. He sighed and gave an apologetic look, to which Prompto replied with an accepting smile. "Well, I don't know what happened, but I think it’s best to just be honest. Say whatever’s on your mind."

"I don't think it's that easy..."

"You worry too much." Pushing the chair back, Prompto got up and looked out of the window. It almost went unnoticed within those eyes curved in a good-natured smile - a hint of melancholy. "Someone who's willing to cook for you every day...he must really care about you, you know? Not everyone gets to have someone like that in their lives." There was a pause, in which Noctis thought he should say something, but Prompto shrugged it off and gave a thumbs up. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, it'll be fine. Maybe he's not even angry at you."

Noctis nodded and that was the end of that conversation. He wasn't about to continue venting to someone raised by cold adoptive parents; that would be unkind, even if Prompto claimed to be fine. The lessons went on, followed by cleaning duties he insisted not to be exempted from just because he was prince. But his mind never went along with the motions of his arm. Like a robot, he swept the floor, emptied the trash and walked home, all while ruminating on Prompto's words, which somehow made him feel worse.

Maybe Ignis was not even angry.

Maybe this was just duty to him.

Maybe, despite all those times he had argued and refused to comply, Ignis was never angry at him. Because he’s a prince, and Ignis was appointed by the king to watch out for him, and he had always been a dead weight that's not even worth being angry at...

Noctis shook his head. Regardless, an apology was in order. Firstly, he would thank Ignis for all that he had done for him, then he would apologise for losing his temper this morning, and finally, with graciousness befitting a prince, he would convince Ignis to pay more attention to other duties instead of worrying about him. Straightening his shirt and gripping the strap of his school bag, he inhaled and stepped into his house.

He didn’t expect the complex aroma, and the sight of Ignis at his kitchen stirring a pot while reading a recipe, to punch him so hard in the gut that he’d forget his plan.

"Welcome back, Noct." The same familiar smile without a hint of anger. "Dinner will be ready soon. Do take a seat first."

"O-Oh."

"Would you like a drink? Tea, maybe?"

"Oh. Nah."

"If you prefer coke there's some in the fridge."

"Oh."

Noctis dumped his bag beside the sofa and made his way to the fridge, trying not to look at the plates of food on the kitchen counter. He took a can of coke, noted how the fridge had been restocked with fruits and snacks he liked, and closed the door. Beneath his feet was the clean floor; Noctis never noticed the marbling till now, nor how elegant it looked spreading across a house not cluttered with rubbish. On his right, on the coat hanger, was his shirt with its button fixed.

"I'm sorry," Ignis said while observing the pot. "The soup is taking longer than expected."

"Oh, no, it's okay."

That was all Noctis managed to say. He wanted to slap himself. Ignis shouldn't have apologised, there was nothing to apologise for. If anything, Noctis should be the one apologising, not the saint who cleaned the house, bought groceries, sewn the button and cooked dinner! Clenching his fist, he tried to form the right words, but there was a stupid lump clogging his throat and his mouth was stuffed with invisible mothballs. He kept hearing his own voice, laced with venom, growling at Ignis over the phone to whip up a bloody Kaiseki if he was so goddamn free.

"Hey, um," Noctis muttered. "Say, can I hel-"

"Alright. It's done." Ignis announced proudly as he pushed his spectacles higher up his nose. "It’s taken me the entire day, but I think the results are worth it.”

Ushered to sit at the table, Noctis could only watch as Ignis brought out the starters.

“A traditional Kaiseki would be presented all at once, but we only have large plates and this table is not big enough, so please bear with this different style of presentation.” Ignis explained, then went on to introduce each dish. “You may start with some rice and soup to warm the stomach. I couldn’t find bonito flakes, so I used tuna, which gives a lighter aroma. Since you’re underaged, I prepared a small mocktail to replace wine, and instead of serving the fish slices completely raw, I grilled one side for a smoky flavour which you might prefer. And this is called the hassun, an expression of the season. It’s spring, so here I have some stir fried cabbage and onions, deep fried lotus root, simmered bamboo shoots…”

The words flew over Noctis’ head. The variety spread out in front of him, all bite-sized and plated with meticulous attention to detail, spoke loudly about the amount of hard work required to replicate the foreign feast. And these were only the starters. With a heavy heart, Noctis held the bowl of soup to his lips and took a sip.

“…It’s delicious.”

“I’m glad.”

Ignis beamed with joy, the same innocent way he always did whenever Noctis praised his cooking. How many times had he seen this smile? How many times had he avoided looking because its brilliance made him ashamed?

Spoonful after spoonful entered his mouth, each bite a wash of rich taste that refreshed his mind and fed his soul, despite the nagging guilt that it was him who forced Ignis to prepare this feast. They ate together as per normal, with Ignis talking about the dishes and what he had learnt, and Noctis giving standard responses and praises. It was like the quarrel in the morning never happened.

Except it did, and the guilt had swollen to its breaking point by the time Ignis brought out the final dessert, two handmade sakura daifuku.

“Ignis.” He pushed off the table and stood up, but his eyes were to the floor. “You know, I, um. That is…”

“It’s alright.”

In the silence, Noctis found courage to look up, and he was met with a kind, reassuring gaze.

“I prepared this Kaiseki because I wanted to. I enjoyed the challenge and had fun cooking, so don’t worry about it.” Ignis sighed and dropped his shoulders. His hand moved to brush away a stray strand of hair, which for once was not perfectly combed. “But I also understand that I have been overbearing these few days, intruding your personal space and obstructing your freedom. You chose to live here on your own precisely because you did not want to be surrounded by the castle’s personnel at all times, and yet, here I am.”

No. That’s not it. Ignis was not just a ‘castle’s personnel’, Noctis wanted to argue. Ignis was much more than a retainer, adviser or a mentor.

“I overstepped my boundaries and said things I shouldn’t have, and then overstepped even more in an attempt to make up for my mistakes. It’s no wonder you have come to dislike my presence.”

It’s true he felt annoyed by all the nagging. It’s true, but that wasn’t the point. He had never disliked Ignis.

“Perhaps it is best if I visit just once a week to bring you the reports from the castle.” Ignis paused, his eyes shifting to glance over the plates on the table. His tone remained neutral. “I’m afraid you have to wash the dishes tonight as it’s getting late. I’ve left the proper cleanser by the sink. There’s enough food in the fridge to last you a week, so be sure not to eat cup noodles all the time. I sorted the clothes you left on your bed. Remember to use the bleach only for the white shirts, and remember to sort your trash properly, and…” He stopped himself, cleared his throat and gave a wry smile. “Sorry. Bad habit. I’m sure you’ll be fine on your own. I’m going now.”

Noctis watched dumbly as Ignis prepared to leave. It might go unnoticed by others but Noctis had known him since forever; he could tell from the slight fidget of fingertips that the stoic man was upset, so upset he couldn’t even stay long enough to finish eating.

What had he done?

“Well, then.” Ignis tied his shoelaces, stood up and adjusted his glasses. “I’ll see you next week.”

It was in the split second when Ignis turned that Noctis’ hand shot out and grasped the back of his shirt.

“Wait! Ignis.” His mind churned for an excuse, but it was hard to think past his own embarrassment. He’d done something rash, something he shouldn’t have. Ignis was going to think he’s weird. “Y-You haven’t had the dessert…”

“It’s fine, you can have it.”

“No! You should have some too. Come.”

What happened to the part on ‘graciousness befitting a prince’? Noctis felt like a kid making him mom buy a toy for him. But the thought of going back to the days of returning to an empty home and eating dinner alone suddenly felt unbearable. This was the only way he could think of, as desperate as it seemed. Just a few more minutes. A few more minutes and he’d be better able to speak his mind.

Without letting Ignis reply, Noctis dragged him back inside the apartment.

“Noct…my shoes…the floor...”

“Who cares?” A second later, he shook his head and corrected himself. “I’ll clean it later.”

Once they reached the table, Noctis pressed both hands on Ignis shoulders to make him sit down. Then he whirled around, grabbed a sakura daifuku and without thinking, sent it to Ignis’ mouth.

“Wait…mmph!”

“Shut up and eat.”

Ignis stared at him in bewilderment. The sakura daifuku was squashed into a mess in his carelessness, and he couldn’t believe how childish he was being. Shame burned his face but backing down now would only be more embarrassing. He could only plaster determination over the shame, act like he knew what he was doing, like he was being logical, while inwardly scrambling to find the right words, words that could erase his mistakes and make everything alright without making him seem like a fool.

But that was the problem. He couldn’t expect to fix things without taking a risk. In front of Ignis, he always tried to act like he’s got it all together, even if sometimes it was obvious he didn’t, but there had always been the fear, that if he appeared less capable, any less reliable, Ignis would…

A flashback of the afternoon came to him, an image of Prompto looking out the window, and a voice flitted in his mind.

‘Just be honest.’ ‘It’ll be fine.’

The daifuku fell from his hand. Noctis took a step back, his arms dangling by his sides like a puppet without strings.

“I hate it when you nag,” he muttered, hardly hearing himself. “But I know I deserve it. I know I’m a mess. Unfit to be king. Just a wimp who happened to be royalty. I know all that, and I don’t…!” He sucked in a sharp breath. “I don’t deserve… Your cooking. Everything. All these years, I’ve done nothing to –” This was bad. His throat tightened, and it felt like something would break if he relaxed just a little. “I don’t want you to do so much for me. If you’re doing these just because my dad asked –”

“Stop right there.”

The rare severity in Ignis’ voice pressed on Noctis’ chest and made his mouth clamp shut. He stared at his feet, wondering how they managed to keep him standing in place when all he wanted was to run away and bury himself somewhere no one could find. He saw from the corners of his eyes Ignis getting up and wiping his mouth. He saw the half-eaten daifuku lying on the floor, surprisingly forgotten by someone who never missed a detail. Then his vision was hijacked by an approaching hand, one he did not dodge in time. It flicked aside the hair obscuring his face as he stumbled, his arm raised in a failed attempt to block.

He made a hasty swipe at his eyes while Ignis sighed.

“…It might not look like it, but His Majesty has always held you in the highest priority. Higher than his duty, Insomnia, and perhaps even the entire world. In this regard, I might have been influenced, though unlike the king, my role is unclear. Am I an adviser, friend or brother? I have never understood.”

Noctis felt a hand on his shoulder and allowed himself to be guided to the couch. His body was stiff from the emotional outburst, and his mind was still unravelling Ignis’ words. He’d always thought Ignis to be rather cold, but this…did Ignis just declare he was more important than the entire world?

He snuck a glance at Ignis sitting beside him undoing his shoelaces, watching the way his shoulders blades moved underneath his shirt. He hadn’t noticed, but Ignis had become even taller lately, and his bone structure, more prominent. Especially his cheek and jaws; he had lost most of the fats there. And the lines at his neck leading to his collarbone…

Noctis cleared his throat, looked away and tried to joke.

“You’re, um, obviously my mom, aren’t you?”

There was a chuckle before a soft smack landed on the back of his head.

“You do realise I’m only two years older.”

“That makes you the youngest mom in the world.”

“Oh?” Ignis lifted an eyebrow. “I hope you’re not implying that His Majesty and I…”

“Oh god! No! Stop!”

The horrifying image made him hop from the couch and slap at invisible flames. Beside him Ignis threw his head back and laughed, like in the good old days when they were too young to care about things like protocols and statuses. The laughter was contagious and Noctis soon found himself joining in, forgetting about their quarrel and just being in the moment. He’d missed this, so much he’d wished countless times he weren’t prince.

“Hey Noct,” Ignis grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back on the couch. “Open your mouth.”

“Huh? Wha-”

Before he could ask, something was popped into his mouth. A round candy with a nostalgic taste.

“Found this at a roadside stall. Didn’t know people still sell this.” Ignis explained as he unwrapped another one. “I didn’t give it to you earlier because I wasn’t sure if you’d remember.”

“Of course I do!” Noctis leaned forward to look at the wrapper. “Wow how many years has it been?”

“Eight? That was when you ran away from Mr. Sour-faced –”

“That crazy tutor. And I caught you at the corridor –”

“Just dragged me. And that secret passage I didn’t know –”

“The one that goes to the sewers. Then there was the dog –”

“Led us to this old man –”

“Oh, poor orphans,” Noctis mimicked and faked a cough. “Here, have some sweets.”

“After that I searched high and low for shops that sold the candy. Only found two, and they closed down within a year. You were devastated.”

“Ah, the despair was real.”

They looked at each other and shared an easy laugh, one that lingered past its mirth. Behind the glasses, Ignis’ eyes shone with a warmth he had always taken for granted. Noctis took in the comforting sight and released a breath.

“I’m sorry, and thanks for everything, Iggy.”

Funny how easily the words came to him this time. He felt like an idiot for overthinking and acting like a rebellious kid, but now the weight was lifted from his chest and he could savour the relief.

Except, for some reason, Ignis was looking at him weirdly.

“…What?” Noctis asked. The persistent gaze was making him self-conscious.

“Oh, it’s…” Ignis adjusted his glasses, and the glint on the lenses veiled his eyes. “It’s just, I haven’t heard that nickname in a while.”

“What nick-” he was about to ask, until his mind replayed what he uttered just a few seconds ago.

Iggy. He called him Iggy.

“Oh. That.” Noctis stared at his knees, hoping his hair was long enough to cover the crimson on his face. “We were talking about the past, so I um, you know.”

“I always thought it was cute.”

It was barely a whisper, but Noctis heard it nonetheless. And he didn’t know how to react. His face was already so warm he didn’t think there was enough blood in his body to make it warmer. As much as he hated the wall that they had built between themselves over the years, this particular tension felt different. It was discomforting, yet at the same time, not completely unpleasant.

“So, Noct. What do you prefer from now on?” Ignis asked while staring at his knees. “I’m not sure if I should continue to come over, or -”

“Just come over.” The reply stumbled from Noctis’ lips before he could think it over. “I mean, if you’d like. If you’re free…ah, who am I kidding, you’re always busy-”

“I’ll make time!”

Taken aback by the exclamation, Noctis shut his mouth and stared at Ignis. He thought it was uncharacteristic, this small outburst, but he couldn’t refute the sincere glow Ignis was emitting. It was stronger than when Noctis praised his cooking, or when he came up with a new recipe. It was as if the man struck lottery.

He didn’t move away when Ignis reached out and rested one hand upon his.

“You’re… my top priority.”

Pinned by the puppy gaze, Noctis’ leaned away, his mouth working in a futile attempt to speak. This unexpected turn of events had blown up his mental circuit. What was Ignis doing?! Wasn’t he embarrassed? He’d never thought that the quarrel they had in the morning would lead to this. Even when Prompto was making fun of him, he didn’t think much about it. What did that guy say again? The smell of love? Noctis wanted to kill himself for remembering.

“O-Of course I am,” His stupid mouth ended up saying. “I won’t forgive you if you suddenly found a girlfriend and ignored me, hah!”

“That will never happen.”

It was the tone. It was the quiet note of finality that transformed the mere sentence into an admission, and it changed everything. The silence in the dim apartment turned oppressive, and it alluded to what Noctis had secretly suspected for years. He’d never seen Ignis show interest in the opposite sex, and though at first he attributed it to his stoic nature, there had been more incidents that hinted at the other reason. And now, the way Ignis kept his gaze locked before withdrawing was too telling. All this time, Noctis had worked to dismiss it or play it like a joke – because how else was he supposed to react? – but this atmosphere was too delicate for any pretense, and he was afraid to hurt Ignis.

“I’ll wash the plates now.”

Noctis watched Ignis gather the dishes. Once again, it was like nothing happened, which was unsettling because Noctis felt like he had missed the chance to say something, for good. He had a feeling that was it, Ignis would never open up about this topic again. In fact what had just taken place could very well have been an accident. Ignis had unwittingly come out of the closet and confessed to him, and he had stayed silent.

But what if he was mistaken? What if he was overthinking again and being narcissistic?

“Hey, do you still want the daifuku? …Not the one on the floor, Noct, I meant this one.” Ignis motioned to the table with an amused grin. There was no sign of anything amiss. “It’s alright if you can’t finish it, I’ll put it in the fridge.”

“No, wait, I want it.” An idea came to him then, an unkind idea, but it was one that would confirm his suspicions once and for all. “Could you bring it to me without the plate?”

“Hmm? Sure.”

His inner voice screamed at him to drop the idea, but he wanted to know. He needed to know, because it was Ignis, someone who had been by his side for as long as he could remember. At least, he decided with a gulp, if his plan failed he could treat it like a joke and move on.

He waited for Ignis to get closer. Then, relying on a burst of courage, he grasped the approaching hand, leaned forward and took a bite of the daifuku from the fingers that held it, all while gazing upwards. In that brief moment with both of them frozen, Noctis witnessed an anger he’d never imagined would flash in those gentle green eyes. His wrist was gripped in return and a push forced him off balance. He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning from the surprise impact when he collided with the backrest of the couch. By reflex, he raised both arms in self-defense, and he winced when Ignis slammed his palms inches from the sides of his head. His pulse raced from the shock, and it took more than a few seconds before he regained his wits enough to peek.

Ignis looked nothing like the man he thought he’d known.

“I had every intention of bringing these feelings to my grave, but it seems you already know.” The voice that came out was familiar, yet at the same time so devoid of warmth it was alien. “If it is too late, if I have nothing else to lose, then I ask that you either cast me aside or order me to keep my distance.” His breathing was ragged, the arms that formed a cage was shaking, and his eyes, a vortex of chilling anger and burning anguish. “You may laugh. You may mock me, but do not, ever again, try to tempt me.”

Noctis said nothing. He just watched, observed how the anger waned and the anguish doubled as Ignis let his head hang low in defeat. This was a side of Ignis he’d never seen, but it was Ignis nonetheless. It was the real him, carefully bottled inside and sealed with the usual polite smile. This was what Noctis had wanted and needed to know, this was the outcome of his unkind probe.

“…What would you do if I tempted you again?” Noctis asked quietly. There wasn’t a plan, he wasn’t sure what he was doing, this had spiraled out of his expectations. But he had to do something, say something this time. He did not want Ignis to suffer alone. Holding on to Ignis’ arm so he couldn’t back away, Noctis asked again. “What would you do?”

“Let go.”

“Tell me, Iggy.”

“I said let go!”

“What if it’s an order?”

Ignis gritted his teeth. Noctis lowered his eyes and waited.

“I’ll lose control.” The reply came at last, a hoarse whisper. “I’ll do nasty things to you. Are you satisfied now?”

“Then do it.”

As soon as those three words slipped, Noctis realized this might be what he had wanted all along, to break the indomitable fortress that was Ignis’ composure, to be let in so he could for once share the burdens and not be the only one being cared for. He looked up and saw the horrified look, the fatigue from waging a thousand inner battles. He heard the long deep breaths break into shuddery sighs, and he reached out, wanting to ease the pain.

“It’s fine.” He traced his thumb across the high cheekbone. “Do whatever you want.”

“No.” A weak protest. “I mustn’t… ” Yet he was leaning into the touch. “I didn’t mean to…I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have –”

“Hey.” He held Ignis’ face with both hands and forced their eyes to meet. “I said it’s fine.”

In the silence, Noctis heard for the first time how loudly his own heart was beating. He could also hear the clock ticking, the occasional sound of traffic from beyond the glass windows, even the quiet whirring of the room heater. There was a soft thud, and it was only then he noticed Ignis climbing onto the couch and pushing him down. A sudden sense of vulnerability assaulted him, and as if shaken from a trance, he began to feel panic. He winced when a cold palm rested on his face and brushed aside his hair, leaving him with nowhere to hide. The darkness that shrouded Ignis’ eyes was foreign, and it questioned whether he was even half prepared to deal with the actual depth of these emotions. The closeness, the radiating warmth, the weight – he was not ready at all. And when those green eyes went shut and released a drop of tear, Noctis realised he was in fact doing something terrible. He never knew, never imagined, that despite the lingering sweetness from a handmade dessert, a kiss could taste this bitter.


	2. Chapter 2

At first there was nothing but the heat. It claimed his lips, his face, spread down his chest and weakened his core. He clutched Ignis' shoulders blindly, afraid to fall deeper into the hazy delirium, desperate for some control over his body, even if just to gasp. But his parted lips only drew in Ignis' breath, and he felt it again, the weakening, the temptation to surrender.

"Ig-"

The rest of the word became a groan when his mouth was sealed once more, this time with more urgency. It came to him all at once, the slippery sensation, the alternating pressure, the tugging on his bottom lip. His body responded on its own, writhing to get away, arching for more, and when he felt the tip of Ignis' tongue teasing his own, he lost control of his voice. A moan escaped, almost like a whine; it was a sound he never thought he could make, one that stirred a desire he never knew he possessed.

He returned the kiss with as much passion, tasted every corner he could reach and pursued when the other gave way. He pressed himself closer, needing to feel more of Ignis, wanting their chests to connect so he could feel in his very bones the strength of each heartbeat.

He felt Ignis stroking his hair. He felt fingers tugging his collar and fumbling at his shirt's buttons. He didn’t care what was going to happen.

Then a sudden chill assaulted him. Ignis had pulled himself upright and was panting and holding his head. His shirt was crumpled, his hair tousled, and his lips still swollen from the kiss.

"Noct, I..."

The haze cleared, leaving behind the memory of the drop of tear, the reminder that he had hurt Ignis by forcing him to confess. An urge to speak welled up, but it died without the support of words. He said nothing when Ignis pushed off the couch, grabbed his belongings and left. In the accusing silence he sat with knees drawn, restrained by the remnants of heat and struggling to come to terms with the fact that things would never be the same again.

\---

A piece of fried chicken fell from Prompto’s chopsticks. He was staring with his mouth wide open, unmoving even though the wind was ruining his perfectly styled hair.

“After I said that,” Noctis fidgeted under the scrutiny. “He, um, pushed me down…”

“Woah! Dude! Too much info!”

Redness flared on Prompto’s face and he raised both hands to cover it, with fingers parted to make space for his eyes. Noctis scowled, trying to fight the embarrassment.

“You were the one who said you don’t mind hearing me out!”

“Yeah, but man, check your ratings! NC16 only, NC16 please!”

“It is NC16, we didn’t go past kissing!”

The exclamation led to a pause, in which Prompto packed away his half-eaten lunch. The wind had picked up, it was starting to get chilly, and the bell would go off in five minutes. Noctis regretted dragging his friend to the rooftop and making him suffer through the awkward retelling. But he needed to talk about it or he would go crazy. Adjusting his hair, he wondered how he might apologise to Prompto and hold on to this friendship at least.

But his worries appeared unfounded. There was no sign of disgust nor disappointment, only concern.

“So,” Prompto asked carefully, “how long has this been going on?”

“Three days,” Noctis admitted with a sigh. “I’d come home, he’d be cooking, we’d eat, and then…”

“Woah. But, you two have not,” he filled in the blank with a vague gesture. “You are still…?”

The questions reduced Noctis to a pulp. He hunched forward, hugged his head and groaned.

“Prompto please help I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Huh? How am I supposed to help?”

“I don’t know! Some advice? Comments?”

“Comments? Yeah, I have one. Serves you right!”

Noctis’ froze, hurt from the straightforward stab. He didn’t think Prompto was this cruel, to add salt to injury. Wasn’t it obvious enough that he resented himself for landing in this situation? Why must he point it out and make him feel worse?

But before he could wallow in self-pity, Prompto gripped his shoulders and gave him the sternest look he’d ever seen.

“Look, Noct. You caused it, you fix it. I don’t know this Ignis guy well but hell, he must be hurting! I would hurt too if I ever fell in love with someone I would never end up with.”

“Never…?”

Prompto’s mouth dropped open but went shut again. He looked down, rested a hand on Noctis’ back and spoke solemnly.

“You are the Crown Prince and Insomnia needs an heir.”

It was the simple truth, one Noctis had refused to think about. One day he would be married. It would likely be arranged, with a female of high social standing, like Lunafreya of Tenebrae. Ever since she impressed the world with her accession at a young age, the media had been gossiping about a possible union between the Oracle and the future King. They’d met when they were kids and he liked her. She was intelligent, compassionate and nice to him, and at this rate, with his complex relationship with Ignis, he was going to end up hurting her too.

“You’re right, Prompto. I’m screwed.”

They sat side by side, staring at the floor and listening as the school bell chimed. They waited till the last minute, when the buzz of chatter and footsteps died down, before getting up and trudging back to their classrooms. But before exiting the stairway, Prompto tugged Noctis’ arm and made him stop.

“Noct, just tell me this. Do you hate it? Because if this is harassment, I won’t stay silent.”

The serious voice, and the worry in those eyes, brought an immense wave of calm and relief. Noctis lowered his head, touched by the sincerity. To think the happy-go-lucky guy could be this caring and protective…he was lucky to have Prompto as a friend.

“Nah,” he answered quietly, “that guy would never have done anything if I hadn’t pushed him.” Memories of their first kiss flooded back and he remembered the way it disarmed him and coaxed him to give in. Because it was Ignis. He allowed this because it was Ignis. “I guess…I don’t hate it…”

The shutters went click.

Noctis snapped his head up to see the cameraman wearing a creepy smile. It took another second to register what happened, then the prince almost summoned a sword.

“Prompto Argentum!” He yelled as the criminal sprinted down the hallway. “I’ll get you for this!”

That evening after school, Noctis received a message that contained his own photograph, edited with a soft filter and the caption ‘I don’t hate it’ followed by a heart shape. The message read ‘Tell him asap! It’s the least you can do for him. Have a gooood evening!’ And there was another heart shape.

He nearly threw his phone on the ground.

Thanks to that message he got even more nervous on the way home. So much for sharing his woes, he still couldn’t flush out the repetitive thoughts that had consumed him these few days and made him lie awake till 2am only to fall sleep in class. He’d put on mismatched socks this morning, and he just almost missed the red light at a crossing. Yet even then he couldn’t find the energy to worry about himself.

Was it a mistake? Had he only succeeded in making Ignis more miserable? Their conversations were now restrained to small talks about school and food, artificial, crafted to fill the air so it might be more breathable. But no matter how careful he was, there would be a snap, an accidental eye contact or a careless touch, and Ignis would turn into a different man. Then there would be the hurried exit, a sign of regret that testified it was a mistake.

Noctis stood outside the lift to his apartment, held his head and let loose a drawn-out sigh. In his mouth, the taste of last night’s dinner resurfaced – tangy sweet and sour. Places that had been touched, and areas of his lips that had been explored, tingled and reminded him how they had burned under Ignis’ command. Biting his bottom lip and willing the heat to go away, he recalled memories of those days in the castle when they chatted and laughed while playing the piano. From there he found enough courage to step into the lift and confront what he had sown.

“I’m home,” he announced out of habit while kicking off his shoes. The thick scent of chocolate filled the air, so much that he couldn’t tell what was for dinner.

“Welcome back. Take a seat, dinner will be ready soon.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow. There was a certain strain in Ignis’ voice that he couldn’t ignore. Dropping his bag by the entrance, he took two big steps and peered into the living area. Ignis was not standing behind the kitchen counter, and unless he hallucinated the voice earlier, something was wrong.

“Ignis,” he called and rushed over. “What happened?”

“A small accident,” Ignis replied, kneeling by a splatter of chocolate and gathering broken pieces of glass. “I was careless and knocked over the bowl.”

Noctis did not respond to Ignis’ smile, instead, he searched for injuries. Redness on the wrist and blood on the left foot. He clicked his tongue and frowned, then he was picking his way through the glass shards.

“Wait, Noct, it’s danger—”

“You’re bleeding! Forget the mess and come with me.” Holding on to Ignis’ elbow, he led them away carefully to the chair by the dining table. “Sit down,” he commanded. Two steps later he turned back and added. “Stay there and don’t move!”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

The hint of mirth did not go unnoticed, but Noctis chose to ignore it and instead focused on finding the first aid kit. The cabinet under the TV was his first bet, but it was jammed pack with his video games and nothing else. He tried the chest of drawers next and was surprised to find everything inside neatly organized. There were even things he didn’t know he had, but there was still no sign of the first aid kit. Cursing silently, he wandered to his bedroom.

“If you’re looking for the first aid kit it’s in the bottommost drawer beside the sink.”

Noctis stopped, turned and marched to the correct destination. There the first-aid kit lay, taunting him for not even knowing his own home. He glared at it and swore to purchase 99 potions.

Indeed, potions would have been much easier to use. A plethora of bandages, chemicals and tools lay before Noctis when he opened the kit, and there was no instruction manual.

“Thanks,” Ignis said with a smile and held out his hand. “I can do the rest myself.”

“No!” Noctis insisted, picking up one item after another to examine them. “I’ll do this. I’ve taken a class before…”

“We took it together, Noct.”

“Sh-Shut up!” He pressed his lips into a line and brainstormed. His life in the castle hadn’t been all that exciting, but he had always looked forward to taking classes because Ignis would be there. Tracing his childhood memories, he found one when they practiced the Heimlich Maneuver on each other while trying not to laugh. “Okay, I think I remember.”

Noctis knelt and went to work, folding up the leg of Ignis’ pants and lifting his foot to have a closer look. The wound was still oozing blood but it did not look too serious. Gently, he dabbed away the blood and applied antiseptic lotion, pausing when he sensed the slightest twitch. Next, he pressed the folded piece of bandage to stop the bleeding and held it in place by wrapping another longer bandage around the foot. The last step was securing it; he fumbled with the metal clip but got it to work eventually.

“This should do the trick. Now for your hand…”

The sentence trailed off when he lifted his head and saw the way Ignis was looking at him. Longing, with a sharp impatience he’d seen whenever they were about to kiss. Flustered, Noctis looked away and pretended not to have noticed.

“What were you trying to make with so much chocolate by the way?” He tried to change the topic, hoping it would distract himself too and make his heart less noisy. “Cake?”

“Chocolate cheese tart, actually. But I misjudged the amount of chocolate needed.”

“Hah, that’s unlike you.”

Ignis didn’t reply, only looked away. Noctis stared at the burn on Ignis’ hand, swallowed, and used a cotton pad to apply the antiseptic lotion, careful not to make any unnecessary contact.

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s fine.” A pause. “I can really do this myself.”

“I’m almost done.”

He was afraid to be done, so he took his time. What’s next? What else could he do to maintain a friendly atmosphere and not end up being awkward? What would it take for his mind to calm down and stop anticipating? Noctis searched, and then he noticed the trail of chocolate running down Ignis’ shirt.

“Wait, did you get burnt there too?” Without thinking, he knelt and touched Ignis’ midriff.

He realized what he was doing too late.

“Noctis,” Ignis spoke amidst a sigh, his voice a tone deeper than usual. “I thought I warned you.”

“I…!”

Before he could come up with an excuse, his chin was tilted upwards. Ignis bent over him, questioning him with an unrelenting gaze.

Noctis’ instinct told him to pull away, to put some distance between them and apologise, but he hesitated, fought the urge to escape and remained still. He was the one who told Ignis to do whatever he wanted. He started this, and he didn’t dare to imagine what he would lose if he stopped it.

His eyes wandered downwards to the pair of lips that hovered a few inches away, and his own lips quivered in response, telling him what he already knew. Shutting his eyes, he allowed Ignis to close the distance, shuddering from the pleasure when their lips touched. Thoughts that he had sealed away broke free - details of their previous kisses - and made it impossible for him to pretend he hadn’t been waiting the entire day for this. He yielded to the soft pressure and complied with every fervent nudge, squeezing his eyes shut as the tongue ran across his lips and exploited the weak spots, making it impossible to keep his voice contained. Losing strength, intoxicated by the sweet scent of chocolate, Noctis reached up to pull Ignis closer, his whole body burning in a feverish ache for more.

But he clutched at nothingness. Once again, he had been denied; Ignis had stopped and retreated to the kitchen counter without a word. Panting, Noctis pressed a hand on his chest and leaned on the vacant chair.

“Dinner. You must be hungry,” he heard Ignis speak with the usual calm. “I’ll clean up the floor now and finish cooking.”

Noctis could only stare in disbelief. Was he the only one who felt so strongly from the kiss? How could Ignis manage to look so calm when mere seconds ago their lips were joined? For a long time, Noctis sat on the floor and did not move. He couldn’t take this. The alternating between hot and cold, being driven to the brink only to be abandoned. He couldn’t understand why Ignis was doing this, and most of all, he didn’t know what he was feeling. Love? Lust? The weight of their long friendship, and the weight of being the future king, came crashing down and made it hard to breathe, let alone think. There was too much to lose, the maze was too complex and there seemed to be no way out.

A buzz from his phone drew his attention. He took it out of his pocket, unlocked it in a slow mechanical motion and glanced at the notification. A test was coming up, an assignment was due, and there’d be a dinner with his father and the mayor of Lestallum. Perhaps it’s best to tell Ignis to stop coming over.

He tapped the back button to exit the task list only to realise he had left the messenger open. The photo that Prompto took stared back, and aside from the annoying caption and heart shape, Noctis had to admit it was a cunning shot. He’d never seen himself look like this, never knew he could wear such an expression. This person in the photograph looked nothing like a prince, or someone destined to carry on the legacy of 113 kings, or a chosen entity favored by the Crystal. The picture showed just an ordinary high-schooler troubled by the intricacies of love.

“…Is this for real,” he mumbled, resting his forehead on his palm. All these years, Ignis had been there for him. Someone to talk to and laugh with, a shoulder to cry on, a reluctant accomplice for all the crazy stunts expected from a child but not a prince. He’d always admired Ignis for being taller, smarter and cooler than he ever would be. That admiration, those innocent memories, the kisses they now shared…could he hope to keep them all?

Griping his fists, he stood up and walked to the kitchen. The floor had been cleaned, the chicken pot pie, tonight’s dinner, had been taken out of the oven, and Ignis had his back turned while stirring a new bowl of chocolate.

“Ignis. We need to talk.”

“Sorry, I’m busy, maybe later.”

Determined, he strode to the counter and slammed a hand down to get attention. But Ignis remained aloof, refusing to look at him. The role reversal was frustrating. Wasn’t Ignis always the one who’s more interested in problem solving? A hand reached out for the tub of cream cheese, and suddenly offended, Noctis yanked it away from Ignis, but in that motion his elbow ended up knocking a glass baking dish off the counter. Years of sparring with Gladio enabled him to react in time; he twisted his torso and managed to save the dish though that meant losing his footing. The tub flew from his loosened grip and the contents splattered on Noctis’ face the same time his back hit the floor.

“Noct!”

“Ignis. Cloth. Water.”

“Yes, right away.”

Noctis pushed himself upright and groaned. This is the worst. He couldn’t believe something so uncool happened when he’d worked up the courage to confront his own feelings. Beside him, Ignis knelt and wiped his eyes with a piece of wet cloth, but there was something amiss. Noctis’ eyes shot open when he sensed the tremors in Ignis’ hand, worried it might be due to the burn earlier or another injury he hadn’t spotted, like a sprain or something, but his worries were soon proven to be unfounded.

Ignis’s shoulders were shaking as well, in a suppressed laugh.

“…What?”

“Nothing.” A snicker escaped. “It’s just…it looks like a beard.”

Confused, Noctis touched his chin and brought some of the cream to his line of sight. He must have looked like Santa. As if confirming his thoughts, Ignis laughed aloud and gave a pat on his shoulder. Shrugging the hand off and narrowing his eyes, Noctis lurched sideways and smeared the cream across Ignis’ mouth.

“And now you have a moustache,” he declared in triumph and earned a raised eyebrow.

“Starting a fight?”

“What if I am?”

“Well,” Ignis stood up and pretended to stroke his cream-stache. “You ruined my dessert, so I guess it’s payback time.”

Before Noctis knew what was happening, drops of something warm and sticky splashed on his face. It was chocolate. Ignis just flung chocolate at him, he could hardly believe it. Wasting no time, Noctis leapt to his feet and fought for the bowl of chocolate that Ignis cradled against his ribs. He attacked with whatever cream was on himself, aiming for Ignis’ spectacles and infuriatingly-neat hair. A lucky plunge sent his hand wrist-deep into the bowl and he swiped upwards in glee, painting a large smear of chocolate across Ignis’ chest. He suffered multiple blows himself, small chocolatey nicks here and there on his face, neck, but thanks to his vicious attack, he managed to mess up Ignis’ hair and leave specks of brown in the blond strands. Unwilling to stand down, Ignis set the bowl on the counter behind him, stretched out a hand with palm facing up and motioned for his opponent to come at him. Noctis charged, but a misstep on chocolate puddle made him slip and he went crashing again, except this time, Ignis caught him.

He was supposed to feel guilty for making the injured man act as cushion but lying on Ignis’ chest and being bounced by the quakes of laughter, Noctis couldn’t help but laugh along.

“We…” he fought to catch his breath. “We’re a complete mess.”

“Indeed. I’ll have to clean the floor again.”

“Sorry, mom.”

They laughed harder. Noctis wound his arms around Ignis, enjoying the closeness, and he hugged tighter when Ignis did the same. Especially with everything that happened these few days, a moment like this was all the more precious. But it died too quickly and in laughter’s place was the somber silence. Noctis felt a tug on his shoulder and after some hesitation, broke the embrace and rolled to sit on the floor.

The back of Ignis’ fingers brushed the side of his face. He looked up and saw in those green eyes a gentleness that far surpassed friendship, and veiled underneath, a well of sorrow.

“Noct, I’ve been thinking. Let’s stop.”

Air caught in Noctis’ throat and turned cold. A part of him had guessed this would happen sooner or later, because it was Ignis, the ever-responsible, but he was still angry. Mad at himself for letting it come to this.

“You haven’t been sleeping well, I can tell. Let’s go back to square one, just be friends, so we can be happy again like this.” Ignis spoke eloquently, but it didn’t escape Noctis – the slight tremor. “More than kisses, I want your future and happiness.”

“Says the one doing the kissing.”

“I…!” Ignis adjusted his specs. “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. I swear to never do it again.”

“Really? Even if I do this?”

In defiance, Noctis leaned forward and licked a trace of cream off the corner of Ignis’ lips. He was pushed away.

“Stop it.” The tremors became more obvious. “We can’t be together. You know this.”

“I don’t!” When those words spilled, Noctis knew he couldn’t hold back any longer. The confusion, the longing and the frustration that despite everything, he remained the biggest source of Ignis’ sorrow. “I don’t know about the future. I don’t know what’s happiness. I don’t know about anything other than what I have just figured out.”

He stared straight into Ignis’ eyes, grabbed him by the collar and pressed their lips together. It was clumsy, reckless, but it was the only way to get his message across, to convey his own desire so Ignis might know the true intensity of his emotions and stop making assumptions. He held on till his hands shook and a lump came up in his throat, then he broke the kiss, threw his arms around Ignis and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“I like you. I really like you, is that such a crime?!” He pulled himself even closer. “If you feel the same for me, even if just a little bit, then don’t say sad things like we can’t be together, damn it!”

His exclamation was met with silence, yet he refused to let go. He couldn’t afford to let go now that he had risked everything. But hope was a fragile thing. The fear that he might have smashed the lifelong bond they shared, that this might be their last hug, manifested as tears.

"Noctis." He felt fingertips brushing his hair in hesitant strokes, its gentleness in contrast to the heaving of each sigh. "Noctis..." The whisper cracked and the fingers shook as they rested on his head. Ignis' jaw tightened and his breathing grew erratic. "Noct...!"

His eyes flew open as Ignis leaned forward and crushed him in an embrace. Their faces pressed against each other and rapid puffs of air hit his left ear, along with his name, called over and over as if in a prayer. The other words then came as a jumble, more of an explosion than a confession.

“I love you.” “Always have.” “Don’t cry.” “I’m sorry.” “I love –”

A sharp inhalation stopped the rambling, and the kiss that followed was more out-of-control than their first. Ignis clutched at him in abandon, held him in place and pressed closer, seized his breath and delved deeper as if desperate to possess all of him in a single kiss. Noctis could only respond purely by instinct. His face throbbed from the heat, and it was like all his sensory nerves were gathered at his lips, turning the frantic kiss into waves of electricity that numbed his mind. He clung to Ignis with all his strength, arms wrapped around his neck. He'd die if Ignis let go this time. After their confessions, after finally getting through to each other, he'd surely die from want and anguish if everything were to reset.

They only parted for air, and in that pause he gazed at the man he'd known his entire life and admired every contour of the familiar features in a new light. He could tell Ignis was doing the same, and though that brought a surge of bashfulness, he did not try to hide. Reaching up, he removed the spectacles so nothing came between their eyes. Then he was falling, cradled by protective arms so his back hardly felt the coldness of the marble floor.

"Noct." The whisper was hoarse and shaky. "You sure?"

Noctis caressed the side of Ignis' face, running his thumb across the eyebrow and brushing downwards to slide the left eye shut. A muted bliss bubbled within his chest and he never felt more certain. Everything else could wait, could be figured out later; he could not imagine a happy future without Ignis by his side.

"Stop talking," he chided softly and pulled Ignis down for another kiss.

It started slow with gentle nudges and Noctis smiled when he sensed Ignis sighing into the kiss. This guy always worried too much. Wanting him to relax, Noctis rubbed the tense shoulders, working his fingers into the knot of muscles. It elicited a smile, so he ramped it up a notch and turned it into a tickle.

Ignis pulled away and gave a mock glare. In return, Noctis stuck out a tongue. He did not expect Ignis to dive back down and claim it with his mouth.

"Mmph!"

The loud moan shocked himself but there wasn’t even time to drown in embarrassment. Ignis was toying with his tongue, sucking in short bursts and alternating with teasing licks, reigniting the desire that had been brewing deep inside. He tried to get away, or at least reposition his hip so there wouldn't be any contact, but the sensual kiss made him unable to focus. By now Ignis knew all his weak spots and wasted none of that knowledge to drive him into a corner.

"I-Ignis." He muttered at the end of the kiss, panting. "I um, I..."

His attempt to speak turned into an audible gasp when Ignis tugged his collar open and kissed his neck. It was just a peck, but something about the act was so intimate that it stripped his defenses and alarmed him. Worried that they might be going too fast, yet at the same time tempted to go further, Noctis put his hands on Ignis’ shoulders, caught between pushing and pulling.

"Wait, not there -" He groaned when Ignis lapped upwards from the base of his neck to his jaw. "T-too much. Wait, I-" A strong suction silenced him, but the subsequent kissing and licking concentrated on that same area and forced more moans to tumble out. He covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut as the torture continued to drain him of strength. "Iggy, please, I can't -" Wet noises flooded his ears, and when Ignis sucked at the spot again, he lost control and bucked his hips.

There was a momentary pause, and it enabled his escape. He rolled away, crawled to the kitchen counter and sat huddled against it, burning from shame. A few seconds later that shame turned into anger, so he shot back a glare.

"I told you to stop!"

“Actually, you were begging me to wait.”

“I… didn’t…!” His attempt at denial was unsuccessful, in part because he was distracted by the sight of a specs-less Ignis licking chocolate off his lips. That’s right, he remembered with a touch to his neck, the remnants of their food fight still clung to their hair, clothes and skin. “I need a shower,” he declared, but his legs refused to move. Betrayed by his own body, Noctis kept his head down and sat still, listening as his own heartbeat became louder when Ignis drew close.

“Do I have to wait longer?” Noctis gasped as Ignis’ slid an arm around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Can I touch you now?” He shuddered when a hot breath hit his earlobe. “Sorry, I find it hard to stop.” Without waiting for a reply, Ignis began undoing the buttons on his shirt, starting from the top.

Noctis stared downwards, watching in surreal daze as Ignis undressed him, with slender fingers working on each button and pulling at the fabric to reveal his chest bit by bit. Nervousness gripped his lungs and only allowed air to enter in short shallow gasps. If he got aroused with just kisses on his neck, what would happen to him when those same kisses fell on his body? Just the thought of it made him blush uncontrollably, and he found neither the strength nor will to say no to this dominant side of Ignis.

He looked away when all the buttons came undone and fingers traced over his abs. It was only a light touch, but its effect was already more than he imagined. He clutched Ignis' hands in panic, but it did nothing to change their course. A palm glided up his naked chest in one fluid motion and made him moan.

"More." Ignis implored. "Let me hear your voice."

"Pervert -"

The next caress came before he was ready and another moan leaked. Too embarrassed, he resorted to biting his bottom lip, but Ignis stopped him. A finger rested on his lips and moved in an up-down motion, stroking and urging them to part before reaching inside. The addictive taste of chocolate filled his mouth, making him forget about controlling his voice. He licked the digit, craving more of the sweetness, and he didn’t notice where Ignis was touching until a finger grazed over his nipple.

"Ah! Iggy, no-"

"Here?"

Ignis touched his nipple again, rolling it between his fingers and pinching till it became erect. Noctis threw his head back, only to leave his neck exposed to more kisses. At the same time, the finger explored his mouth and rubbed the sides of his tongue, urging him to suck at it. Unable to concentrate on either sensation, Noctis obliged and closed his lips around the finger, suckling and writhing, giving up control in his helpless descent in passion.

“You’re amazing, Noct.”

Unable to reply, Noctis tugged at Ignis’ arms, needing the torture to end lest he went crazy. His erection strained against his pants and the tightness was getting painful. Desperate for some relief, he raised his hips slightly, but the action brought so much shame he couldn’t bring himself to do it again. Ignis continued fondling his chest and licking the base of his neck, making him more impatient.

“Iggy, I want –” He shook his head. “I can’t –”

All of a sudden warmth left his back. His shoulders were pushed, his vision spun and he found himself facing Ignis and trapped against the counter. He stared, captivated by how dashing Ignis looked in the heat of desire, face flushed and eyes glazed over. Then it occurred to him how ridiculous he must have looked in comparison. Self-conscious, and mortified that he made such a lusty request, he pulled his shirt close and covered his face. But Ignis wouldn’t have it. He pried Noctis’ arms away, pushed the shirt off shoulders and kissed him on his lips before trailing downwards over his chest and pausing at his navel. Upon peeking, he saw Ignis stretching upwards to retrieve something. He yelped when a small stream of chocolate hit his belly.

“What are you –?”

“Having my dessert.”

Ignis dipped his tongue into the pool of chocolate that gathered at his navel, and the ticklish sensation made Noctis squirm. On the verge of giggling, he tried to push Ignis away, but the slippery feeling and the contrasting heat of each lick on the sensitive skin turned into pleasure that seeped into his core muscles and weakened them. The mess only made the act more erotic. Noctis held an arm over his face in an attempt to hide how much this was affecting him.

“Stop… playing…”

A mischievous smirk tugged at Ignis’ lips, and this rare sight fanned the fire in Noctis, provoking a desire to retaliate. It wasn’t fair to be the only one dying from embarrassment. He wanted to touch Ignis as well, drive him to the edge and make him lose control. Using all his strength, he pushed the unsuspecting man backwards and then pounced on top, sitting on the hips. The shock in Ignis’ eyes was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled gleefully at Ignis’ shirt, so hard he popped the first button.

“N-Noct?”

“My turn for dessert.”

He liked how he sounded, smug and confident, but the truth was a little further away. He stared at Ignis’ muscular chest and wasn’t sure what to do. It was not like he could squeeze them the way he’d seen in straight porn videos. Mimicking what Ignis did, because that was his only point of reference, Noctis undid all the buttons and trailed his fingers over the contours. His motions were aimless at first and he was growing more uncertain by the seconds, until he heard a hiss. Curious, he retraced the path and heard a gasp. The collarbone, it’s the collarbone. The revelation made him grin, then he went down to kiss and lick the area. He sensed the fidgeting beneath, heard his name called in a raspy moan, and felt an immense joy for being the one to make Ignis react like this. So focused he was on his task, he didn’t notice what Ignis was doing until a hand reached into the waistband of his pants and rubbed the edge of his cleft. His hip bucked involuntarily at the searing touch, a brutal reminder of his own desperation for release. The sound of his belt being undone followed, and he collapsed against Ignis, unable to hold back his anticipation.

“Turn this way.”

He wasn’t sure what Ignis wanted but allowed the tug at his knee to guide his movements, rotating to face the opposite direction. It was only when his legs straddled Ignis’ head that he realized what was happening.

“W-Wait.” He tried to scramble away but was stopped by hands grasping his hips. “This position is too…!”

“Too lewd?”

A finger traced over the zipper at his crotch, sending a light vibration that made his back arch. His erection throbbed in need of a firmer touch, and with Ignis’ mouth so near, his imagination was pushed to overdrive, making him forget the shame. He glanced downwards, relieved to know Ignis was just as aroused, and decided to make the first move. Leaning on his elbows, he cupped the bulge with both hands and kissed it, eliciting an unrestrained groan. He smiled at the small victory, but was quickly distracted when Ignis undid his zipper and tugged at his underwear. His pulse beat against his ears, and in that noise he found no other way to cope with the shyness than to concentrate on giving pleasure. He tried not to think when his pants were pulled down and instead worked on undoing Ignis’ belt, but he couldn’t help sucking in a breath when cold fingers wrapped around his erection and drew it from the restrictive clothing.

“Noct…you’re so wet.”

He looked downwards at himself and saw that it’s true. His penis was twitching even without being touched, and pre-cum was dripping from the slit to land on Ignis’ lips. He’d never been this aroused. In a daze, he failed to avert his gaze in time and witnessed when Ignis pressed his hips down and closed his mouth over the tip.

“Nngh!”

The heat overcame him and his arms almost collapsed. He couldn’t believe Ignis was doing this to him, and there was no time to come to terms with it. A small lick made him grit his teeth, and his hips shook when his foreskin was pulled back. Ignis’ tongue ran around the tip repeatedly, and the temptation to thrust drove him crazy, but this position and the hands controlling his hips made it difficult. A long, hard suck made him cry out, and the subsequent licks had him whimpering in frustration. He was completely at Ignis’ mercy. It became so intense tears stung his eyes and saliva leaked from the corner of his mouth, and he felt the rapid buildup to an orgasm. But he didn’t want to be the only one to come. He endured the waves of desire and fumbled with shaky hands to undo Ignis’ pants, revealing a telling wet patch over the boxers. He swallowed, pulled the waistband down and gasped when the erection sprang up and hit his face. Determined, he took it in his mouth and plunged all the way down to the base, drawing a loud groan from Ignis which in turn sent a torrent of vibrations deep into Noctis’ groin. He licked and sucked almost frantically, his thoughts blocked out by the musky taste in his mouth, and he wanted nothing more than to make Ignis as aroused as him. But Ignis was just as relentless, kneading his butt and occasionally grazing a finger over his hole. Getting too close to orgasm, he prolonged a moan and made shallow, helpless thrusts.

“Noct, wait.”

Noctis wanted to protest but had no choice but to stop when Ignis moved away. Left throbbing, confused and frustrated, he let Ignis move them to a sitting position, but remained desperate to resume touching at the next opportunity. However, some of that impatience melted away when he came face to face with Ignis and saw the gentle, almost bashful smile.

“I want to kiss you.”

It was no use. No matter how frustrated or angry, he could never deny Ignis’ request, especially when it’s made with that look on his face. It’s not like he didn’t want to kiss either.

Their lips met tentatively as if they were kissing for the first time, delighting in just the simple warmth of contact. They moved slowly, an odd contrast to the urgency felt seconds ago, but Noctis didn’t want to hurry. He liked this feeling of peace and was just beginning to understand that it’s called love. This act of merging two souls was a final confirmation that they had chosen each other against all odds, and at least for now, they possessed a piece of eternity.

The kiss deepened gradually, their tastes mingling in their mouths, calling back the urgency to drive each other over the edge. Noctis rested his head on Ignis’ shoulder when the kiss ended, smiling like a fool and mumbling replies to every whisper. He gasped when Ignis curled his fingers around both their erections and began stroking. Jolts of pleasure pulsed through his body, and it was all he could do to hold on as he was taken apart so only passion remained. He told Ignis it felt great, that he loved this, all while giving kisses to wherever he could reach. Neck, jaw and ear. A few more hurried strokes, another confession, and Noctis knew he couldn’t hold back any more. Their tips were rubbing together, coated in their mixed fluids, and when a thumb ran over the slit, he jerked and came, letting his desires spill as he moaned. It didn’t take long for Ignis to follow, holding Noctis tightly as they convulsed together in the incredible heat.

They didn’t move for a long time after that. Noctis had his eyes closed, enjoying this lasting second of their shared vulnerability, liking how their hearts were beating so near. He smiled as Ignis kissed his hair, and he was about to return the kiss when the unthinkable happened.

His stomach growled, perhaps louder than all his previous moans combined. The shock rendered Noctis speechless; he couldn’t believe how his stomach had betrayed him and destroyed the precious moment.

“Right. Dinner,” Ignis cleaned up, got up, dressed up and found his specs. “The pie’s gone cold, I’ll heat it up for you now.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

Noctis followed suit in an almost robotic manner, wiping himself with some tissue he found nearby, zipping up his pants and buttoning his shirt. He messed up the first time and had to redo the buttons. When he was done, he stood up and walked towards Ignis, who had just returned the pie to the oven. They stared at each other, saw how they both forgot to fix their hair, and the mirth that they had tried to suppress exploded. Ignis chuckled and pulled Noctis into a hug.

“Sorry,” he said in between bouts of laughter. “I didn’t know whether to laugh.”

“Me too,” Noctis sent a light punch against Ignis’ arm. “Stop laughing, damn it.”

After a shower, they ate the simple pie as dinner, chatting about the past, school and complaining about upcoming tests and deadlines. There was no dessert, so Ignis offered the long-lost candy as replacement.

That night, they lay in bed making plans to visit the road-side store together to stock up on the candy and joking about ordering 99 potions. Ignis talked about a stone pot he’d been planning to get, and Noctis raved about a game. Their conversations sometimes branched in different directions, but just being together like this, knowing they felt the same for each other, was enough to make the sweet aftertaste of the candy last for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /COUGH. I am sorry for the cheesy ending. I’m sorry too, if the flow of the fic is lacking… lots of things happened these few days and for a while I was typing at the awful rate of 3 paragraphs a day.
> 
> I started writing this with the shallow intention of writing kinky food play erotica but then somehow things got serious, so I had to weave in some angst and romance…in the end I only really used chocolate. What a shame. Still, I hope you like this simple story and found the scenes hot~ =P
> 
> I'll be adding an omake after this, in Prompto's POV, so be sure to check back~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick extra from Prompto's POV~ While I ship Promptis too, in this fic they are just good bros, and I thought since Prompto played a rather big part in (unknowingly) helping Ignis and Noctis get together, he deserved some limelight~

From the moment Noctis stepped through the school gate, Prompto knew something was different. The hairstyle was the same, and the prince had the classic bored expression. But the aura! Prompto formed a frame using his fingers, looked through it at Noctis, and just knew he was not imagining it.

“H-Hey Noct! Morning!”

He shoved aside his suspicions and greeted, slinging an arm around Noctis’ neck like he always did, except this time he regretted it.

“Hey,” Noctis returned the greeting with a smile softer than usual, blue eyes gleaming and his skin practically emitting a pink glow. “Um, you know, yesterday…”

“Uwah!” Prompto let go and stumbled, backing himself against the shoe cabinet. “W-Wait. Don’t tell me… R21…?”

The way Noctis glanced sideways and pressed his lips together already told him everything, but the hesitant nod that followed led to an explosion of bubbles and hearts that knocked Prompto off his composure. He was that close to screaming and revealing the prince’s secret in the school foyer. Instead, he covered his mouth with both hands and blushed madly.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god,” He rambled. “My dear Noctis has become an adult.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Noctis hit him on his arm while failing to keep down a smile. “Just don’t tell anyone.”

“You have my word!”

…Was what he said, but he found himself dying to talk to someone, anyone, about his new revelations. He knew it was not right, and he’d rather die than lose Noctis’ trust, but it was so hard to keep the thoughts all to himself! He wondered about plenty of things, but found himself lacking the courage to pop the questions, not even a vague “so how was it?” He also struggled with coming to terms with the fact that the cool guy he’d wanted to befriend all these years was gay. The Crown Prince, sole heir to the throne, was gay! Prompto didn’t know anyone else who was gay! But most of all, what ate at him the most, was he knew next to nothing about the man who had – Prompto paused and swallowed before continuing the thought – who had taken Noctis’ virginity. Even though Noctis had told him about Ignis before, Prompto had never met the man, and had in his impression a stern and dangerous agent from the castle.

Was this Ignis guy really good for his best friend? Good enough to jeopardize the future of the throne?

All these thoughts swarmed his head, and he felt too embarrassed to look Noctis in the eyes. He tried to act normally, but ended up making excuses and skipping lunch. The hint of disappointment on Noctis’ face stabbed him in the chest, but he didn’t know what to do.

After school, just as Prompto was fretting over the rising awkwardness, a black sports car pulled up at the gate, drawing curious glances. Beside him, Noctis clicked his tongue, frowned and approached the chauffeur who just stepped out.

“I didn’t know you’d be driving.”

“It’s faster to get our shopping done this way.”

“You could’ve chosen a less flashy car.”

“Sorry, this was the only one available without an insignia.”

Prompto froze up and kept his mouth shut as he observed the scene. From the familiar way they spoke, their casual body language, he could tell this person was close to Noctis. Add that to the height, the blond hair and specs, he was at least 80% sure that person was the prince’s enigmatic lover. But didn’t they just have sex yesterday? Why were both of them acting so aloof?

“Ah, forgot to introduce,” Noctis dragged him closer by the sleeve. “This is my friend Prompto.”

“Ni-Ni-Nice to meet you!” He dipped into a 90-degree bow.

“And um, this is Ignis.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Ignis reached out for a handshake, and it took two seconds before Prompto could respond. It was hard to believe this Ignis guy was just two years older…not that he looked old, but the way he carried himself, his poise and confidence, created an imposing aura that was rare of an 18-year-old. In comparison, Prompto was pretty sure he would still be squealing over idols in two years.

“Alright, let’s go,” Noctis said to Ignis and then turned to wave at Prompto. “See you.”

“See you tomorrow! Have a nice day!”

He smiled and waved back as they got into the car, but deep inside, the worry festered. Was this really fine? Were they really in love? It was not for him to judge, but, but..!

The black car drove off, and Prompto was gripped by an impulse to follow. To his fortune, a taxi happened to be nearby. He flagged it down, clambered in and began his stalking mission.

It didn’t take long before he was sighing and wondering what he was doing.

“Noct, I need to get some groceries.”

“Ah, sure, let’s go.”

This was the third shop they were entering. So far there had been no outward show of affection, no holding hands, barely any exchanged smiles, and perhaps the most infuriating were the bits of bland conversations he overheard. Prompto’d had his camera ready for a while, but every shot of their backs looked the same. Nothing hinted at their couple-hood, which made sense considering how they had to keep it a secret, but Prompto couldn’t help but feel disappointed. And sad, that Noctis could not behave like any other teenager in love.

Scrolling through the insignificant photos, Prompto decided to stop; it was wrong to intrude on their privacy in the first place. But just as he was about to keep the camera in his bag, he realised something that made him change his mind – he’d lost track of them.

“Huh? Where…?” He popped from behind the wall and looked left and right. Just a second ago they had been walking on the main street. The shop they’d planned to enter was right beside him, there was no way he would’ve missed them. There weren’t many people around, Prompto had a clear view of the entire street, yet there was no sign of the two. It dawned on him that this street was on the darker side, flanked by worn out buildings, and there were many deep alleys that led to god-knows-where; the curious glances from passers-by suddenly felt sinister. “Oh no, oh no. Noct, where…?”

It was by pure chance that he spotted a hint, a glimpse of a shoe before it disappeared into an alley opposite the road. No time to hesitate, he charged at his only clue, fearing something bad might have happened. Even if the prince was skilled in combat, even if his retainer was strong, they were only two people. He opened his mouth to shout, but clamped it on second thought because he might be wrong, and the last thing he wanted was to draw unwanted attention. The call for help could come later, he decided and gripped his camera tight. If he was quick enough he might even get a picture of the kidnapper…

His mind jammed up when he turned into the alley, and he almost dropped his camera. On one hand there was relief – it wasn’t a crime scene and there was no kidnapper. On the other hand, in another sense, it was more dangerous than a crime scene.

“Noct, what if –“

“I don’t care.”

Prompto watched as Noctis flung both arms around Ignis’ neck, pressed him against the wall and leaned upwards for a kiss. He continued watching in disbelief as tongues mingled, fingers and hair tangled, and soft moans bounced in this corner tucked away from the main street. His hand reacted first, automatically bringing up his camera to take a shot, and the shutter sound snapped him from his state of shock. Ducking behind a tall trash bin, he covered his mouth and listened for any reaction. Thankfully, the love birds seemed too preoccupied to notice.

3km, Prompto estimated. The rate at which his heart pounded was akin to the rate after a 3km run. He didn’t think he’d ever been this nervous, even the day he introduced himself to Noctis wasn’t as nerve-wrecking. He hadn’t expected to witness such a passionate kiss. He was only planning to take some photos of joined hands and shared smiles. Would Noctis get angry if he knew about this?

Swallowing, he glanced down at the photograph he’d just taken, and his thumb hovered over the delete button. The scene he had unwittingly captured was so filled with raw emotions he felt like a sinner for stealing it, and furthermore, it only made sense to delete it so as to protect Noctis’ secret. Yet the picture of the two of them in love was so beautiful, so perfect, he didn’t have the heart to delete it, and as he came to this conclusion, he realised he didn’t care at all whether Noctis was gay; he just wanted his best friend to be happy.

The sound of laughter urged him to peep from his hiding spot, and there he saw them whispering about something and laughing with their foreheads touching. He couldn’t resist taking another shot, and he couldn’t fight the broad smile that was stretching his face…until Ignis turned to look in his direction.

10km. This must be how a 10km run would feel like. His hands went cold as he tucked the camera in his bag, knowing fully well it was too late to escape. Their eyes had met in that brief second, and he knew this tall, imposing, stern-agent-from-the-castle was coming for him.

“…Sorry, can you go back to the car first? I might not have paid enough for the parking.”

“Hmm? I think you did?”

“Just to be sure. I will finish up the shopping and join you soon.”

“Oh, okay then. I’ll wait in the car.”

“Thanks.”

Mentally chanting ‘here it comes’, Prompto went on his knees and readied to beg for mercy. The footsteps closed in.

“I’m so sorry please don’t arrest me!” He looked up and begged. Except, he looked way higher than he needed to.

Ignis was squatting beside him, not standing with his arms crossed as he’d imagined.

“This is awkward…” Ignis began and adjusted his specs. “While I can’t approve of your actions, I’m not about to arrest you. After all you are Noctis’ friend. But I don’t think you’ll want him to know about this, so I sent him away…Your name is Prompto, correct?”

“Yes,” was the only word capable of leaving his mouth in that moment. Ignis was behaving very differently from his expectations and he didn’t know how to react.

“Then, Prompto, may I ask that you delete the photos?” A hint of red appeared on the stern man’s cheeks. “As you now know, we are in a secret relationship which will harm Noctis’ reputation as Crown Prince should it come to light. I am sure you understand.”

Prompto stared, still readjusting his impression. Ignis, though serious and intimidating on the outside, might actually be a really nice and easy-going guy deep inside. There was that blush that proved he was around their age, and now Prompto noticed a slight frown that made him look forlorn. It must have been hard, speaking aloud the fact that his feelings had the potential to put his lover in danger. And suddenly Prompto felt so stupid for being worried. His worries, compared to Ignis’, were nothing.

“You know what, I think I have a better idea.”

The idea came to him in the spur of the moment, but the more he thought about it, the more he was certain he wanted to help this poor guy and support their love. He removed the storage card from his camera and handed it to Ignis.

“I call it ‘Princely Expressions 101’.” He gave a thumbs-up. “Plenty of pics of Noct in school.”

Ignis’ spectacles reflected a glint as he accepted the gift.

“Are you sure I can have this?”

“Yeah! Just, um, maybe cook a little more for Noct’s lunchboxes so I can steal some of it?”

“You have a deal,” Ignis said and returned the thumbs-up.

After that Prompto accompanied Ignis to shop for groceries. The idea itself would have seemed atrocious and unbelievable to the Prompto from an hour ago, but right now it’s like the most natural thing to do. They both cared about Noctis and wanted him to eat his vegetables – this alone was reason enough for becoming good friends, even if they didn’t have the photo deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it so far for this fic, hope you liked it! I definitely enjoyed writing in Prompto's pov, he's just such a cinnamon bun ^^. Currently not planning to add anything else, so I'm marking the story as complete.
> 
> On a side note I write original fictions as well and have a facebook page called TwistedMedley. Psst, my friend sobachan has drawn a pic based on the first chapter of this fic, and I'm going to post it on the fb page soon. Her art is fabulous and I feel very blessed!! (My display pic is drawn by her)
> 
> I am also on fictionpress as beatrixlowe, which consists only of original fics. I haven't finished uploading my originals here because I, um, am, lazy... =X

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ignis. Well, I hope you're liking the angst so far, and I hope you dont think they are too OOC... It's just that after completing Episode Ignis, I'm convinced there's much more brewing underneath his stoic exterior and threatening to burst. 
> 
> I'll try to wrap up the story with just one more part. It'll take a while because I don't get much time to write, but I'll do my best to get it done asap. Can't wait to write all the sinful stuff in the next part hohoho.


End file.
